Lose Yourself
by crazyperson17
Summary: Being Amelie's sister is not an easy task. Especially when she's the Founder of Morganville and has convinced everyone that you're dead 200 years ago. Never setting foot in Morganville, Bella is free to do as she pleases. If she returns, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Just an idea I'm playing around with, I was kinda stuck with my other stories and I needed a way to get the creativity flowin.**

**I honestly love Morganville Vampires, so I don't mean to offend anyone if I get anything wrong. I've only read up to the Feast of Fools so far.**

**I hate Edward too, most of the time anyway, so don't hate me if you don't like him in this story.**

**Disclaimer - I Don't Own Twilight or Morganville Vampires**

* * *

><p><strong>Lose Yourself<strong>

**Summary: **Being Amelie's sister is not an easy task. Especially when she's the Founder of Morganville and has convinced everyone that you're dead 200 years ago. Never setting foot in Morganville, Bella is free to do as she pleases. After her boyfriend who was a Cold One (Edward) leaves her alone in the woods, she finally decides to go see her family.

* * *

><p>Being a vampire, not a sparkly one that is, was amazing. Everything was clear and sharp, there were colors that a normal person wouldn't be able to see and night vision.<p>

I hated the sun, even though I was old enough it didn't burn as much as it use too, but it was bright so I always had sunglasses with me somewhere. Garlic was just nasty, but it wasn't poisonous to me like mortals believe. Holy water was a no, it burned depending on how much was used but I didn't turn to ash. Stakes hurt, if it were to go into my heart I would be dead. I could pull it out, but after a week or two I would be a goner.

All of this ran through my head as I walked with my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, who was a Cold One, which meant he was a vampire with rock hard skin, changing eye color depending on mood, and he sparkles. He was a vegetarian, which meant he drank animal blood and not human blood (which was delish!), so he thought it was ok to date me. After all he thought I was human.

In the middle of the path not far away from the house I'm currently staying at, I was about to tell Edward the truth, but he started to speak before I could. It was the least I could do, after all he did save my life more than once…or he thought he did anyway.

"Bella, we're leaving." _What?_

"Ok, I can tell Charlie. How much time do I have?" I asked, Charlie was my human companion for the past few years, but if I had to I would leave him behind. "Wait, when you say we…you mean what exactly?"

"My family and I of course."

"But not me?" "Bella, I don't love you anymore." I saw a gleam in his eyes, as if he was begging me to not believe him. I stood silently staring at him, in return he continued to talk. "Your not good for me, you're just a human."

_Wrong. _Turning around I started to walk off, but a hand grabbed my arm. "What Eddie?" I asked growling. _Stupid cold one, thinking he's better than me_.

"Where were you going? I was still talking!" He hissed, oh this is definitely not the man I fell in love with.

Turning around I decided that I could yell at him. "Well I'm not going to stand here and be insulted! I'm not some human Eddie! If you were smart you would know that Mr. Mind-Reader!" Oh look at his face! I wish I had my camera.

He stood still for a second as his mind processed what I just said.

Shaking his hand off my arm, it fell to his side and he voiced the question I was waiting for him to ask me. "Then what are you?"

I blurred up to the bronze-haired 'vampire' and grabbed him neck. Golden eyes that were widened stared at me as I slammed the man into a tree. Mouth open, my fangs extended and my eyes became cat like. The love of my life once upon a time, now seemed like a wimp now that he was facing Death, or one of it's soldiers anyway. That's what we are after all, all vampires are Death's Agents. It's our job to kill things and so they could go to the god Hades. Hissing I decided that I made my point and quickly moved away, booking it back to my house I didn't look back at the Cold One who was behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna fall and lose myself. Laughing so hard it hurts like hell. Forget about everything and runaway ~ Runaway - Avril Lavigne<strong>

**Please Review, Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**T'was the night before Christmas and what did I do? Left a present for both me and you.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, hope you like it**

**2**

It was time to return home, especially after everything that has happened I just need to talk to my sister. I don't really care is Amelie banished me, but that was forever ago and I'm sure that not many people remembered that. Not to mention I wasn't under her control because when she banished me, she gave up all control of me (not that she had much to being with).

I was going back one way or another, whether she liked it or not. I needed by big sister.

Morganville, here I come.

I couldn't help but notice that all the houses looked the same, except that they were modernly updated. The founder's symbol was all over and I knew in order to find Amelie was to walk into one of those houses.

The night was dark with a few stars to be seen, but sunrise was soon. Thankfully I received a necklace from a witch, it protected me from burning and only I could remove it. A second witch put the non-removal spell on it after I killed the first witch. I had never met witches until I left Morganville, Texas so I knew that no one would suspect anything like this happening and arriving in town.

There was a blood bank in town the last time I was here, hopefully it was still there because I needed a drink.

"I'm sorry lady, but your not a resident here. You don't qualify to receive blood." The nurse said as she checked her computer. The ever present scent of blood in this place made my appetite grow and I was in no mood to deal with her, but the lack of others here made me tense, something was up.

"Listen," I growled as I felt my irises flare red and my fangs extend. "You have two options, one you give me blood or two, I can eat you." Eyes wide and her heart beat speeding up, the blond nurse held up her wrist to show she was protected sense the symbol on it was white. "That doesn't scare me," glancing at her name tag, "Sarah, no ones protection apply to me."

"How?" Two many questions and I was getting impatient.

"Blood, now!" I hissed angrily at her, scurrying off into the back I knew she would call someone. Thank you humans for being predictable. Frantic whispering could be heard as doors opened and someone grabbed what I could only hope to be blood for me. I smiled, soon Amelie would be here but in her mind she would be dealing with a rebel; to me, I was just trying to get my big sister's attention.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**~Summer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updating:) Hope you like it**

**This is unedited, beta has no idea I'm posting this. Well he knows now. HI ADAM!:)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Morganville Vampires or Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Lose<strong>** Yourself**

**Summary: **Being Amelie's sister is not an easy task. Especially when she's the Founder of Morganville and has convinced everyone that you're dead 200 years ago. Never setting foot in Morganville, Bella is free to do as she pleases. After her boyfriend who was a Cold One (Edward) leaves her alone in the woods, she finally decides to go see her family.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

I was finally handed the blood that I demanded from the nurse, I even took my time drinking it. I was so tired of being alone and without a family, I was tired of being a bitch to everyone that I met. This girl just wanted to be loved and cared for, I figured that my sister was the best person to start with. Even if I heard that my father was here.

That man was abusive, physically and emotionally, even though we were royal and it happened behind closed doors, no one outside of the family knew of Bishop's cruelty to his children but everyone knew he was a harsh ruler. The penalty for peasants was death, the penalty for the rich was a fine and his children had to suffer a beating. Once he became a vampire and forced the same fate onto his children, it only became worse. The amount of blood on his hands increased within the second, even if it wasn't necessarily towards his kids, he was still as freighting maybe even more than when he was human.

I had heard my old man was still alive and that he recently came to Morganville looking for Amelie, but not for the same reasons that I did and I can only that I don't run into him, I'd rather avoid his wrath for as long as possible. As much as I love my sister, I would willingly throw her into his way to save my hide. It was something that I learned growing up under Bishop's care.

My relationship with Amelie is shaky and for that reason she banished me from this town. She couldn't be worrying about a possible betrayal, but Oliver posed the same threat as me just not as personal I guess. Oliver likes being in control, I remember he was the same way as a human when I first met him back when we traveled with our father. She was never the perfect sister, but she tried to be there for me and that's all that I could ever ask for.

Father had control over our lives ranging from when we would wake up and go to sleep, what we would eat in the morning, afternoon and night, who was around us and who we talked to. Bishop micromanaged us to an extreme that was worse than Peter the Great from Russia, who changed the clothing of his people and put a tax on beards. Bishop kept us apart, to possibly have a rivalry between sisters so that there was no possible way of us ganging back on him in an attempt to overthrow him, which we did within reason.

Amelie took the thrown once Bishop was gone, she was my older sister so she was the obvious choice to be the ruler but that didn't keep me from being jealous. My sister was fit for power, but her ways were similar to our father who was more influential on her than he was on me. Amelie would always be the favorite one, the prettier one and everyone listened to her. At least in some way I was loved her and she loved me in her own way. Amelie took care of me and protected me to an extent, of what she was capable of. We were morphed as children to act cold, it was the only way to stay strong so no one would hurt you. Love ones were a weakness, a reliability that causes emotions and actions to be altered and for that reason a good ruler should be cold and not love.

That is until I was banished, the reason I wasn't really sure about. Myrnin must have said some crazy thing to her, spun some delusion thoughts in a web of ongoing rumors. There were times which I loved him and then there was moments that I hated him. For example, the time he killed one of my lovers for simply stepping on Bobby, a pet spider of his. Life was never the same for the next few years after that because no man had the same effect Robert, my dead lover, had on me.

"Ms. Isabella," A vampire who wore the Founder's crest on a necklace and dressed in black spoke softly and timidly, I could see her lip quiver. "I'm here to escort you to Ms. Amelie."

I was feeling nice and didn't want to fight with this timid youngling, I could tell she was frightened enough from having to say my name. I wonder if this vampire was new to the afterlife because you never show fear to another predator like yourself, they will just take advantage of it.

"Very well." I followed the young girl to a black Audi and sat in the passengers seat. "Take me to your leader." Couldn't pass up a chance of saying that. We zoomed away from the blood bank and towards the center of town, zipping down the streets and between the cars which were on the roach, to where Amelie was located. Finally it was time to see my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was quick and short, I hope to start having longer chapters soon. Please review. I hope to be sending out sneak peeks:)<strong>

**Love you guys,**

**Summer 3**


End file.
